Various forms of wood and other solid fuel burning stoves have been heretofore provided for heating the interiors of residences and other buildings. However, these previously known forms of stoves have, for various reasons, not been as efficient as possible in producing a maximum amount of heat from a given amount of fuel. Accordingly, a need exists for a stove designed specifically for heating purposes and which will be efficient in producing a maximum amount of heat for a given amount of fuel burned therein.
Further, various forms of residence heating stoves, while being heretofore approved for operation in permanent structures, have not been capable of receiving controlling authority approval for use in mobile homes. Accordingly, a further need exists for an efficient stove for use in heating the interior of mobile homes, and the like.